


Greek AU

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Greek AU, Marichat May 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Greek AU

"Please accept my offering, Chat Noir and look over my family again this night." Marinette kneeled down on the temple's steps as she presented food for the God of destruction. He was a savior to all of the city, Paris. His heroics were told to every child and mostly everyone believed his tales because how could you accuse a god of lying. 

He has protected the land for almost a hundred years now, and no one has come to harm from invaders or world widespread diseases. Though, troubling times have come to Paris where war is being pledged against the akumas. Their leader is Gabriel Agreste, but it's said they have Hawkmoth on their side and he's helping them. 

Marinette looked back up at the sky to see a star shining brightly almost like it was winking at her. She smiled at the star as she closed her eyes to relax in the breeze that fluttered through the night. 

"You are very beautiful." A voice spoke from behind her. 

She gasped as she turned around not thinking anyone would still be here. 

"Who are you?" She asked as she searched for the voice that had spoken. 

"I thought you would know." She turned quickly to the direction but to see nothing there but air. 

"Show yourself!" She spoke with as much confidence she had. 

"If the lady wishes it." The man came out of the shadows and to say in short, he was breathtaking. 

His black robe covered waist and parts of his chest letting her see some of his abs. His tone arms and legs were tan even in the dark. His blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight as his eyes practically pierced the blackness. His smile was showing off his bright, white teeth as he smiled at the girl. 

As Marinette gawked at the man in front of her, he took his time studying the girl in front of him. 

He looked at her raven hair pulled into pigtails as her clothes fitted almost every curve she possessed. The way the colors blended made her more beautiful than Chloe, goddess of beauty, and the way her eyes were like the sea itself that you lost yourself in. The way her pink, heart lips wanted his on hers. 

"Who-" She was startled as he walked closer to her. His eyes were green but they weren't normal. They were mostly green but the black was narrowed like a cat. 

'A cat's eye.' Her mind went blank as she realized who was in front of her. It must have shown as she smirked at her expression. 

"Figured it out?" He whispered as his breath fanned against her face. Her blue eyes were wide as his eyes took her in. 

'Mine!' His brain hissed. 

"You're Chat Noir." She felt her heart skip a beat at the way he was looking at her. His eyes darkened than before as they were lit with mischief. Now, it seemed desire ran through him as he placed one of his hand on her arm. He trailed his hand down to hers to lift it up and place a gentle kiss on her hand. 

"That is my name. Sadly, it seems I don't know yours, princess." He pulled her closer than she thought possible. 

"Marinette." She breathed as he mouthed her name repeatedly. 

"You have a beautiful name, princess." She giggled as he called her princess again. He was suddenly smiling loving the sound of laughter from her. 

"Thank you." 

He couldn't explain the urge when he came here. Every night he saw her and heard her prayers. 

'Protection for my family and friends.' 

He never heard her say anything about herself. It made him curious and it grew more when he finally met her. She was so fierce but shy at the same time he couldn't help but be drawn closer. It almost reminded him of a time where he wasn't a god and was once mortal with his beloved. 

He remembered the day like it was yesterday as he gave up his life for some stranger he never met before realizing it was Fu, the god of wisdom and king among them all. He was confused when he thought he was in heaven where actually he was in Mt. Olympus. 

Now, he always protected people the best he could because he didn't want anyone wanting to have the same life he had once had before becoming Chat Noir. If he could do that for one person, it would feel like a whole difference towards him and he so he continued on with his duties. Though, he always felt lonely until he saw her. She reminded him of his lucky bugaboo. The way she always seemed to be able to do anything if she had set her mind to it. He looked after her until the day she married knowing she was in good hands. 

Now, he was looking at this beauty that seemed to snared his heart in her hands without even trying. He had to be with her. 

"Why are you here?" She muttered softly. 

"You intrigued me. Every night, you come here and ask for the same thing. Protection for your family and friends." He played with one of the stray hair stings she had before tucking it behind her ear. 

"They are the ones that matter most to me," She responded hoping he didn't hear the way her heart was bashing against her rib cage. 

"So selfless, princess." He smiled at her. 

"I'm not a princess. I'm a baker's daughter." She smiled at him confused on how could see compared to royalty. 

"You don't need to have a royal status to be a princess. You're kind and selfless. You clearly are creative with the way you dress alone. I never saw anything like it." He looked over her dressed as she blushed. 

"That would be because I made it." 

"You made it?" His eyes raked over her figure again and he couldn't find a flaw in it. 

"Yes."

"It's gorgeous. And so are you." He looked at her again to see her blushing red as he smiled at the sight. He couldn't wait any longer. 

"May I kiss you, princess?" He asked as her eyes widen in shock. 

"You? You want to kiss  _me_?" She emphasized the word me like it was shocking that she was even being considered to talk to him. 

"If you allow me, princess." 

She looked up to see the vulnerability under the suave charm he has and she nods her head in consent. 

He gingerly takes her head in his hands and slowly places his lips on her. It was like a burst of energy went through the two. It felt like pure bliss and relief that didn't even know they needed until they had each other. 

The way her lips molded perfectly to his and seemed to read of his movements like second nature made it even more perfect. 

'Her lips are so soft and sweet tasting.' He thought as he basically could go high on this sensation alone. 

'How does this feel like this is normal? I never even kissed anyone before?' She thought as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His immediate response was to wrap his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. 

They finally needed to break apart to breathe, but it was something they only did for second before returning to the other again. 

The two spent the whole night with each other as their arms and legs tangled themselves together. 

Chat Noir was the first to awake to see his beautiful princess serene expression. 

"I love you, Marinette. I won't be letting you go for a while." He smiled as he whisked himself away to return to his post. 

Every night, though, the two met in secret enjoying the other's company. They knew they shouldn't do this, but love struck the two and couldn't be undone. 

Soon, Fu had found out about this exchange and confronted Chat Noir about this.

"You must let her go. You are a god and she is a mortal. You would watch her grow old and die as you stay immortal." He reasoned but the black cat's heart was already stolen by the blue-haired beauty. 

"Then change me back to a mortal, Fu. I love her, Fu. With all my heart," He begged Fu. 

"You would give everything up for this mortal?" He questioned. 

"Yes!" He said in a heartbeat. 

"I can not do what you ask. Other people need your protection just as she needed yours, Chat Noir." With those words, he left behind a brokenhearted god. 

Marinette was picking flowers when she felt wind in her direction. She was about to kiss the man she loved when she saw it was someone else. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" An old man asked. 

"Yes, that's me. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked in a gentle tone. 

"I was actually wondering if you could. I have a problem but I can't seem to find a solution. People have pointed me in your direction saying you are the best for helping. Would you mind?" He asked as he leaned on his cane. 

"Of course! Go ahead and I'll try my best to answer." She smiled at the man and he took rubbed his beard. 

"My son is in love with a woman. And she loves him back very much so the same. It's no question about that but my son also has a duty to his people and he might become distracted with her to forget about the other people he first swore to protect. He even said he would give up his position to be with the woman he loves, but how can he know that she means the same amount to him and he does to her?" He asked her and saw her face grow pensive before resigning. 

"You don't know. That's what is risky about it all. You have to take a chance on love even with the chance of heartbreak to accompany it. But, sometimes, you can see the love for each other if you watch closing to both of their reactions. IF the girl looks at your son with longing and love every day without having a doubt all she wants is him." She said after a few minutes of thinking. 

"What about the people, though? He still has a responsibility to them first." He asked again wanting to hear the girl's words. 

"It would be up to the girl your son is in love with. She would have to let him go because she would know that-" Her face took on a grimace as she realized how close the words are to her situation. 

"She isn't as important than the rest of the people. He needs to protect them and care for them as he had done for her." She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. 

"Thank you, dear. You certainly have been a help." The man waved Marinette off but she was too distracted by her own words. She finally came to the conclusion she had been avoiding. 

"I have to let him go." She whispered as her heart broke with the statement. 

Night soon came and he appeared. He was about to kiss her when he saw her puffy and red eyes. 

"Princess? Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked and was about to put his arm around her when she yanked back. 

When she looked up at him, he felt his own heart shatter as her face seemed to drown in sorrows. 

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked getting angry thinking someone would harm her in any way. 

"Chat." Her voice cracked at the end.

"Princess?" He asked confused. 

"We can't do this anymore." She continued on as her eyes welled up again. 

"Can't do what anymore?" He asked concern thinking if he crossed a line with her. 

"You can't be with me." She felt her words tremble as he froze. 

"What?" He asked broken. 

"We can't be together anymore." She repeated. 

"Marinette? What's this about?" He asked as he reached for her again, but she dodged his hand again. 

"You have to protect the other people in this city and beyond. You being with me would only tie you down and distract you." She felt herself hunch in on herself. 

"Marinette?" 

"No Chat! You have other responsibilities. I should have thought about that first and foremost before being selfish." 

"I don't care! I love you and you love me! That should be enough!" He shouted as he felt tears coming as well. 

"I'm going to die Chat. You wouldn't. You would just watch me age and even before you are already spending so much time for me. When was the last time you went to someone else to help?" She asked as she hugged herself. 

"I-I-" he couldn't find any words.

"Chat Noir. I love you so much. My heart was in your hands from the start. I wish it wasn't as hard but I gave you it knowing full well the risks. I love you and you will always be my love, but you need to leave me." She smiled as the best she could as she saw tears running down his face. 

"Please, Marinette." 

"Go Chat. Help someone else like you did with me." She smiled as she steps forward to kiss him one last time. 

Both were desperate for the other knowing there was nothing else they could do. 

Both were trying to send the other messages. 

'I love you' They both repeated over before Marinette separated herself from him. 

"Goodbye, Chat Noir." With those words, she ran as fast as she could not looking back to see the broken-hearted god behind her. 

Minutes or hours passed but Marinette didn't care. She has left the man she loved most so he could help others. That didn't mean it didn't hurt a lot. 

"Marinette?" She looked up to see the same old man.

"Yes?" She asked while sniffling. 

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat beside her. 

"Honestly, no. The advice you asked me. I realized I had to do the same. I just wished it didn't hurt this bad." She started to cry again as the man rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

"It will be okay, child." He whispered softly as he comforted the poor broken-hearted girl. 

"I don't think it will. Not for a long while." She sobbed again as she let her emotions out. 

Once she finally calmed down he asked her some questions. 

"If you could go back to him, would you?" He asked.

"In a heartbeat." She whispered. 

"Even if you had to give everything up to be with him?" 

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he's worth it all. He's the one who made me smile the most and that's the only thing I need. But I can't. Just like you said, he has to protect others before going a distraction." 

"But, if you could help him or just be with him?" 

"I would do anything." She confessed to the old man smiled at her words. 

"I'm glad you said that." He revealed as he transported the two. 

When she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in the meadow anymore. 

"What?! Where am I?!" She shouted panicking not recognizing the place. 

"This-" She looked back to see the old man wearing a robe that seemed to shine in the light answered her question. "-is Mt. Olympus." 

"Mt. Olympus?" She questioned. 

"Yes, Marinette. You see I had a conversation about you and Chat Noir and he was willing to give up being a god to be with you. Sadly, if I did do that his soul would go to the other place since he was dead when I offered him the deal about becoming a god." Fu explained. 

"But, there is a way you can still be with him. It would require you, however, to give up everything you ever have known. Would you do that for him?" He asked but he already knew the answer as he saw her eyes lit in determination. 

"Yes." 

* * *

"C' mon man. Get up from your couch and move! Fu has an announcement to make!" Nino, the god of music, groaned as his best friend refused to move from the couch. 

"No Nino! Let me pity and wallow for at least fifty years. It's only considered fair since I had my heart broken." He hugged the cushion as Nino groaned once again. 

"Look, dude! You know I would normally allow you to skip, but Fu has made it clear ALL gods and goddesses to be present. And last time I checked, you're a god." 

All he got in response was a muffled groan and half sob. 

"Just get up for this one thing and I won't bug you for the entire week. Deal?" He asked the god of destruction. 

"Deal." He heard Adrien murmured as he got up. 

"What's so important anyway?" he grumbled as he fixed his hair. 

"I don't know, something about introducing?" 

The two gods transported themselves to the meeting hall where all the rest of the gods and goddesses were sitting. 

"Abot time you got here," snapped a fire headed goddess as Nino smiled at her. 

"Hey, my firey huntress." He quickly pecked her head as he took his own seat. 

Adrien sighed as he made his way to his spot. 

After a few moments, Fu entered the room with a smile. 

"You all must be wondering what I called you in for. Well, I have two announcements. But first, I would need Adrien to come here for a moment." 

Adrien raised his brow at him before complying with the command. 

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Ladybug, or otherwise known as-" Fu started to explain but Adrien beat him to it when he saw her. 

"Marinette." He whispered. 

"Um... hi? My name is Marinette but I would be called Ladybug at Earth, I have the powers of creation." She smiled as everyone seemed to get out of their shock. 

"Yes! A new goddess! At last! Welcome to Mt. Olympus!" Alya ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly catching Marinette off guard. 

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at Alya. 

"Ooooh. I like this one. You choose good, Fu." Alya grinned. 

"It wasn't me who chose." He said as he looked at Adrien. 

The boy was still in shock seeing the love of his life right in front of him. 

"Marinette?" He asked slowly. 

"Yes?" She asked tentatively worried on how he may react. 

A laugh burst from his lips and it started to gain more as he came closer to the girl. He swept the girl off her feet and spun her around in his arms. 

"Princess!" He shouted in joy as he crashed his lips against her. She instantly responded to him in bliss. 

When the two broke away, he leaned his forehead against hers. 

"I love you." She whispered to him. 

"I love you too." He smiled at her as the two kissed again. 

"Eh em." Someone cleared their throat. 

"What?!" He snapped as he held her closer to him. 

"Fu said he had two announcements." Chloe rolled her eyes at him and looked bored. 

"She is correct, but I think you would like this one." He smiled at Adrien who looked confused. 

"What?" 

"I don't exactly have a place of my own. I also need to be shown the ropes. I was hoping a certain cat ear god could-" 

"Yes!" He shouted as he hugged her tightly to his form. 

"A million times yes!" He pressed her tightly around him. 

"Then you wouldn't mind me being by your side?" She asked with a smile forming on her face. 

"I would want you to be with me every single moment of my life. Which is forever now." He smiled cheekily as the girl rolled her eyes. 

"You're lucky I love you." She whispered teasingly. 

"I know." 

The two share a kiss and live a long life protecting and caring for each other and anyone who seeks their help. 

 


End file.
